


you're always busy being make-believe

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Marijuana, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Touchy Boys, handjob, smut with feelings, warmup drabble, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: george and alex get stoned and touch a lot and then gay shit happens idk man
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	you're always busy being make-believe

**Author's Note:**

> got as high as possible and wrote this warmup drabble teehee idk i kind of hate how this turned out jskdkskn

Smoke fills the room in an almost intoxicating way, for a moment George forgets how oxygen feels without the heaviness.   
  
"Think the neighbors will smell it?" George mutters, back starting to tingle against the headboard.   
  
"Nah," Alex smiles, "Stuffed a blanket under your door, we'll just vent the smoke out of the window when we're done."  
  
"Thank you mister weed man," George teases, Alex's smile only growing.   
  
George starting smoking more when Alex moved in. He knew where to find it and had it often - he always said it helped him sleep and get a better appetite. George likes how it makes his limbs feel like butter.   
  
It's half an hour later when Alex asks him if he can play with his hair, "Just looks soft."  
  
George lets him, because it's Alex. Alex, who has a pretty smile and a witty tongue. Alex who fills the silences when George can't fill in the gaps. Alex who George is pretty sure introduced him to genuine love.   
  
Alex's fingers are slim and gentle as they dance alone George's scalp. George is sitting on the edge of his bed, his friend - (that word is beginning to feel inaccurate) - standing between his legs.   
  
"I'soft," Alex mumbles, and his shirt fits him far too well for him to stand so close. George can smell his somewhat floral scent and it makes him smile.  
  
All George wants to do is reach out and dive his hands under his shirt and run his fingers across his skin like he's finger painting.   
  
He doesn't even think before his hands settle on Alex's hips, feeling the fabric of his pajama pants along the elastic. He jumps slightly under his touch and George goes to pull back, but Alex speaks.   
  
"No you can," His fingers stall in his hair, "You can touch me if you want. Feels good when you're high."  
  
George obliges, running his middle finger across his waistband and slipping up under his tshirt.   
  
Alex's skin is warm and soft and he shivers slightly under his touch as he slides his fingers up his back. George doesn't even know how long he and Alex have been moving their fingers - through hair and over skin and fabric.   
  
Every time George eases him slightly closer Alex goes with it, allowing himself to be pressed into his roommate while his fingers brush over his ass and hips, up across his back and just barely making him inhale every time he gets close to his nipples.   
  
George is a weird mix of nervous, aroused, and out of touch with his head. He knows every move he's making and yet his fingers move before his brain even still.   
  
"M'sleepy," Alex says, and George frowns. The sun is coming up and he's exhausted, but his fingers tingle and all he wants to do is keep massaging Alex's skin.   
  
"Wanna sleep in here?" George asks, throat still a bit scratchy from their joints. "You can stay."   
  
Alex nods slowly, fingers dropping from George's hair to his shoulders. He looks so pretty looking down at George like this, eyes hooded and a small smile on his face.   
  
The second they lay down Alex is sliding into his arms, not another word said.   
  
George wakes up early (for him), and neither of them moved a muscle in the few hours they slept. Alex is still right in his arms, George's arm on his waist.   
  
He can feel the warmth of Alex skin just inches away and all he wants to do is touch him again. Sleeping after smoking always makes his brain even more mush and all he can feel is arousal slowly bubble back into his stomach.   
  
He inches his fingers under his shirt ever so slightly and almost jumps when Alex sleeps, "Go ahead."  
  
George does the same thing he did last night but this time they're both on their sides, Alex's neck resting on George's left arm, breathing unsteady on his skin.   
  
George brushes his thumb over Alex's nipple and he hears the taller whimper. It feels so surreal but he wants to hear the noise again, so he does it again.   
  
He's heard about people being sensitive there, but the way Alex just unravels under every movement is like a symphony. George brushes his fingers down to his waistband and Alex gasps, groaning slightly when he teasingly moves away.   
  
"George," Alex whispers, "C'mon."  
  
"Hm?" He asks, a wave of confidence making him smile, "What do you want, Alex?"  
  
"Touch me, please."  
  
George slips his fingers down his waistband, slowly inching towards his cock. Alex jolts slightly under his fingers and pushes against his touch.   
  
George wraps his hand around him, stroking slowly like he;s trying to etch the sound of Alex's soft moans into his brain.   
  
Alex's fingers move from his side to George's shoulder, threading into his shirt almost desperately.   
  
"Fuck," He whispers, "Feels...Real nice-"  
  
George chuckles, quickening his pace until Alex is panting, and then he slows until he whines.   
  
"George, more," He begs, George can feel his nails through his shirt, desperately gripping his shoulder as his hips roll to meet George's strokes. "Faster."  
  
"You're gorgeous," George mutters, running his thumb across the head of his cock, relishing every moan that escapes Alex's lips.   
  
"George, fuck, I'm close-" He whimpers, burying his face in his neck. His moans pause as he cums, breathing ragged as he rides out his orgasm.   
  
George's fingers slow and leave his pajama pants, reaching off his bed to grab the tissues on his nightstand.   
  
He wipes off his knuckles and Alex just watches him.   
  
"Thank you for that," Alex whispers, squirming slightly, "Can I... return the favor?"

George nods. He could spend all day in bed with Alex truly - they never did vent the smoke out of the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know how u feel?? a


End file.
